Fighting For Souls
by Sweet Little Angel Amber
Summary: Sequel to One Life, One Love! *Chap.1* Kiara dies out of old age, and joins Trunks in the afterlife. Kylynn escapes from Hell though and goes after them. Will they be able to save their souls from being destroyed?


fighting For Souls  
Author: Sweet Little Angel Amber  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ (I wish), but I do own Kiara and the Saiyacat species.  
  
Author's Note: Here it is! The sequel to "One Life, One Love"! Hopefully this one won't  
be too bad, since I never really wrote a sequel before, but I'm sure I'll do fine! And  
thanks for reviewing you all on OLOL because that really encouraged me! ^_^  
  
Recommendation: Please read "One Life, One Love" before reading this! It'll definitely  
make more sense!  
  
Summary: Kiara, out of old age, finally dies and joins her beloved Trunks on King Kai's  
planet. However, hell breaks loose when Kylynn escapes from her hellish place and goes  
after Trunks and Kiara. With the whole afterlife going crazy because of Kylynn escaping  
into it and Trunks and Kiara fighting and running, can they save their souls from the  
blood-thirsty Saiyacat queen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiara, after taking her last flight around the world, laid across the bed where she   
slept. She smiled to herself as she snuggled in her covers, knowing what was coming,  
and was glad.  
'Anytime I'll be with Trunks again.. I wish death would hurry though..' she thought  
as she listened to her own breath. Oh, how she waited for this day, after that one  
day where Trunks had died in her arms..  
  
~~Flashback~~  
Trunks smiled at Kiara and lifted his hand next to her cheek. "Don't worry.. Kiara.. I'll always  
love you.. no matter where I am.." Trunks was starting to lose consciousness.  
"Trunks..?" she said as she grasped Trunks' hand.  
"Love.. ya... Kiara... love....... ya......" said Trunks, then suddenly his hand dropped.  
"Trunks.. don't leave me.. I.. don't please.. Trunks..? Trunks..? TRUNKS!!" she screamed, then  
realized her only love had just died then.  
~~End FB~~  
  
She sniffled, still hating that day to today. Kiara had thought of suicide many times,  
but she knew Trunks would not be pleased if she killed herself. she had her own difficulties  
from human boys chasing her for her looks.  
She hated it. Of course, she always scared them when she changed from her Saiyan-human looks  
to her Saiyan-tigress looks, but for some reason, it doesn't scare them all away. In fact,  
it attracts.  
Kiara listened to her breath again, waiting for death. 'Death must like to haunt me like this..  
here I am waiting.. but it doesn't come..' she thought, staring at the ceiling.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Trunks, after finishing a sparring session with Vegeta, sat at the edge of the tiny planet,  
looking down at Kiara. He knew what she was waiting for, but he knew it wasn't going to be for  
another while.   
Bulma, after watching her son for awhile, went over to him and sat down. "So.. does she know  
that this might be her day?" she asked quietly.  
Trunks nodded. "I think so.. I wasn't with her long enough to know what kind of power that   
Saiyacats have, but I think they have the sense of when their death is coming," he chuckled  
quietly. "Which might explain her flight around the world."  
Bulma silently nodded. "It's been a long agonizing 52 years for her probably."  
"Yea.. even though she still looks just like when I first met her, another Saiyacat thing I  
suppose," pondered Trunks.  
Bulma smiled. "And don't forget she's half Saiyan too, and I know for a fact that tigers don't  
ever show their age (AN: I don't know if that's true, but bear with me. ^_^; I doing this part  
about Kiara still looking young so Kiara won't look too old for Trunks. Heheh.) so that could  
also help."  
Trunks smiled. "You're probably right Mom. You always are."  
"Of course. Well, I'm going to go see if I can cook any supper. I know you Saiyans are starving  
too, so I'll talk to you later Trunks." Bulma hugged Trunks tight, then stood up and walked  
to the tiny house.  
Trunks watched her leave and continued to watch Kiara. Oh, how he missed her. They didn't know  
each other for too long, but long enough to fall in love.. and bond. He knew they were bonded  
and Kiara had known also.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kiara, after realizing that her body was starting to function down, look at the ceiling for one  
last time. She knew that her time was definitely coming, and she was certainly glad. She did   
enjoy life, don't start thinking she didn't, but it was incomplete without Trunks there.  
She snuggled against the covers, smiled, and closed her eyes.. for the last time.  
**  
Kiara stood up, surrounded by a white wall of some sort. She looked around, slightly nervous.  
"Anyone there..? Hello..?" she called out nervously, wrapping her tail around her waist.  
She heard a noise and whipped around, only to find..  
"... Trunks?!"  
Trunks smirked. "Hello there, long time no see huh?"  
Kiara blinked twice and kept staring at Trunks. "That's really you..? Not one of those visions or  
anything..?"  
Trunks laughed. "Of course not, come on over! You're looking at me like you're seeing a ghost."  
Kiara, now realizing that she must've finally died and passed on over, ran over to Trunks and  
glomped him, laughing.  
Trunks grinned and gently kissed her. "I missed you babe.."  
Kiara nodded. "Same with me hon.. now, when do I get to meet your parents.." she suddenly winced,  
remembering that Trunks' father was the prince of Saiyans, the same prince that destroyed her  
home.  
Trunks, knowing why she suddenly seemed nervous, smiled. "Don't worry, Father can't do anything to  
do, especially with my mom there."  
Kiara nodded. "Well.. okay then! I'm ready.. I think." She looked at herself and grinned sheepishly.  
"I think I'm gonna go as the Saiyan-human look first though, I don't want to freak anyone out," she giggled.  
Trunks laughed. "If you insist.."   
**  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hey guys! I hope that was a pretty good chapter! Don't worry, you'll see Kylynn coming up!  
Though I don't think she's all that popular, eh? ^_~ Well, I'm gonna try to catch up on my other  
stories while I have time today (since it's no school! XD). See ya!  
  
~Amber~ 


End file.
